


【BruceDick】You're Home

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Bruce只想抱緊所愛之人。Bruce just wanna holds the one he loves.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	【BruceDick】You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是看完天啟星後，氣死了的產物，所以有劇透，如果沒看的話，請自行斟酌
> 
> ＊ 這是看完天啟星後，氣死了的產物，所以有劇透，如果沒看的話，請自行斟酌
> 
> ＊ 這是看完天啟星後，氣死了的產物，所以有劇透，如果沒看的話，請自行斟酌
> 
> ＊ 其實寫完很久，但因為很多原因，一直沒有發！

距離他目睹Dick Grayson被殺死一事，已經過去兩年了。雖說Bruce Wayne在Darkseid的洗腦下被牢牢地控制住，但偶爾Dick被刺死的景象還是會浮現在他的腦海中。每每想到Dick，他總會帶有一絲的清醒，然而伴隨著他那分清醒的，是無處可逃的痛楚。他知道Dick並不想一直被自己保護，但這並不代表他可以克制住對男生的保護慾。

他願意用一切去把Dick換回來。對他而言，Dick是那個曾經多次拯救了他的活潑知更鳥，是他黑暗的生命中唯一的色彩。雖然他擁有那富可敵國的財產，但也比不上那屬於他的羅賓。當一切終於結束的時候，Damian把他的父親帶到Dick所在的房間裡。在一開始之時，Damian並不願意告知他的父親，Dick現在的情況。他比任何人都知道Dick對Bruce來說的意義，可是他也無法對Bruce隱瞞這個事實，最終還是把Bruce帶到Dick的房間裡面去。

當Damian把他帶到這裡之前，他大概也猜到了他的兒子要準備給他看甚麼。這裡是拉撤路之池的地方，Damian感覺到自己的視線時，雖然控制住想要轉過頭的衝動，可是眼球不自覺地稍微各左偏移了。當他們終於到達Damian帶他去的地方時，果然印證了他的想法。他的兒子把Dick復活了。

Damian把門上的小窗戶拉開，Bruce可以清楚地看到在裡面那一直面向牆壁的男生，就算看不見他的臉，他也知道那是他失去了的男生。「開門。」Bruce平穩的聲線在空盪的迴廊中響起，Damian點點頭，一言不發地把門扉打開，讓他的父親可以進入房間裡面。他沒有把門扉關上，知道自己的父親有足夠的能力，可以處理被綁住了的Dick，他離開了這個地方，把空間讓出給二人。

當Bruce踏進房間，Dick就像是感應到有人的侵入，倏然轉過腦袋看向是誰。這時Bruce可以看清他的臉了，他的臉上還戴著破爛的多米諾眼罩，露出了一隻浸滿了骸人的金黃的眼睛。如果Dick擁有理智的話，也許還可以戲謔自己是西斯，可是他的理智已經在浸沒於拉撤路之池，消殆而盡。

Bruce看著眼前的坐在地上的男生，正在掙扎想要站起來，可是因為他的雙手被束縛起來，無法站起來，一下子失去平衡便跌落在柔軟的地板上。男人眼明手快地把對方接住了，只換得男生低聲咆哮，死命地在他的懷中掙扎，想要從中掙脫。然而相比蝙蝠俠來說，這個力度根本算不上甚麼。Bruce用力地把失而復得的男生抱在懷裡，仍然是溫熱的身體燃點了他的希望。他憶起兩年前看到Dick為了保護Damian而死去的情景，雖然他並不贊成Damian以這種方式把Dick帶回人世，可是他也無法否認他對此的感激。

雖然他鮮少把這話說出口，但Dick一直都是他的救贖。如果早些年他沒有遇到這個男孩，他的生命中就只有黑暗。Dick在他的黑暗生活中閃爍出著耀眼的光芒，提醒他的生活中仍然有值得眷戀的東西。當Dick死在他的眼前的時候，那是他成為Darkseid傀儡的最主要原因。Darkseid一直以Dick死去的這件事作為他洗腦的基石，不斷削弱他的意志力。

「會好起來的，Dick。你回到家裡了。」Bruce讓自己的背靠在牆壁上，絲毫不介意在懷中拚命掙扎的男生，他知道會有這樣的結果。而他會用盡一切把Dick心中的光芒找回來的，這是他唯一可以做到的事情，無論時間多長，他都會做到的。Bruce的大手撫過Dick的髮絲，一如當年他的男孩做惡夢的時候，一直安撫他直至他入眠。

Bruce不知道應該要如何安撫一個從拉撤路之池復活的人，他甚至不知道自己可以怎樣安撫現在的Dick，只知道拉撤路之池會對復活者造成不一的影響。「He floats through the air with the greatest of ease……」Bruce直覺地開口哼唱那首屬於Dick的歌，小時候的他總是會在聽到這首歌以後，放鬆下來。在他的聲音下，Dick逐漸放鬆了緊繃的身體，掙扎的力度也慢慢變小。直到男生的身體緊緊地靠在Bruce的懷中，平穩地呼吸的時候，Bruce不知道自己已經哼唱了多久。

「And my love he has stolen away……」


End file.
